Andy Ross VS SaraGrandchester1940
by SaraGrandchester1940
Summary: Ella cree que el no sabe de sus existencia. El siguiente drabble participa en el reto Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina.


_**El siguiente drabble participa en el reto Creando Compañerismo del grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Andy Ross VS SaraGrandchester1940**_

_**El Vecino.**_

¿Quién esa chiquilla que mira por la venta de su habitación? Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tiene 18 años y ahí está otra vez, asomándome por la ventana de su habitación, ¿Qué ve? A su vecino Uzumaki Naruto, hace exactamente lo mismo todos los días a la misma hora desde que tiene 10 años, Naruto llego a vivir a su vecindario el día de su cumpleaños, un 27 de diciembre junto a sus padres, van a la misma escuela, pero él va en su motocicleta y a ella su padre la lleva a la escuela todos los días y cuando no está en casa, utiliza el autobús escolar, Naruto tiene un mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, tiene su edad y viene muy seguido ¿Ella? Ella solo tengo una amiga que no ve desde hace muchos años, solo habla por teléfono, al parecer Naruto noto a Sakura pero a mi Hinata no, a pesar de que siempre estaba parada a lado suyo.

— ¡Demonios! — Hinata se tiro al piso para que Naruto no la viera— ¿Me habrá visto? — Se asomaba tímida por la ventana — Naruto se había ido. Hinata se levantó del suelo, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, salió de la casa y se sentó en el banco columpio que estaba en el pórtico de su casa, era viernes por la tarde y no tenía planes, eso era normal, así que no le preocupaba, tenía la casa para ella sola, después de media hora de estar pensando afuera de la casa entro y encendió su laptop, puso música a todo volumen y cuando se dispuso a dar inicio a la sesión de karaoke se dio cuenta de que había varios autos frente a la casa de Naruto, no le dio importancia y se dispuso a iniciar su acto en shorts cortos y camiseta de tirantes cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — Hinata abrió la puerta antes de preguntar y cierto rubio estaba parado frente a ella con vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta anaranjada con una rana verde en el pecho.

—Buenas noches Hina, lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte si podía utilizar tu estacionamiento, tendré una fiesta esta no… — Naruto presto atención al atuendo de Hinata y se percató de que aquella niña tímida que se asemejaba a una tabla cuando tenían 10 años había madurado y se había vuelto muy linda, tenía unas curvas pronunciadas, piernas bastante trabajadas, cabello largo y brillante, y unos ojos enormes y preciosos.

—Claro Naruto, puedes usarlo, no hay problema — Hinata se puse sumamente nerviosa cuando noto que la mirada del rubio recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, así que cerro un poco la puerta para tapar su cuerpo — Etto… Si solo era eso, hasta mañana — Hinata comenzó a cerrar la puerta estaba roja cual tomate maduro, estaba mareada, ¡Nadie la había mirado así antes!

—No, no, espera ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta? — Dijo Naruto mientras ponía el pie entre el marco y la puerta para evitar que Hina la cerrara. — Prometo que yo estaré al pendiente de ti para que nadie te moleste. —Naruto levanto la mano izquierda en forma de juramento.

—Lo pensaré, gracias por invitarme, Naruto — Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que tartamudeaba al hablar y finalmente cerró la puerta, estaba muy emocionada, bailo por toda la casa y se decidió a ir, así que se puso unos vaqueros un poco ajustados una playera de Skillet enorme y se recogió el cabello en un moño bajo, cruzo la calle en busca de Naruto.

Al entrar lo vio, estaba del otro lado de la sala, al verla intento caminar entre la multitud pero cayó al suelo un par de veces, lo pisaron, patearon y vertieron bebidas sobre el pero logro llegar con Hinata.

—Viniste. — Naruto la tomo de la mano evadieron obstáculos y la llevo hasta el jardín trasero se sentaron en un banco pequeño y la miro a los ojos, apretó fuertemente sus manos y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. — Hina, necesito decirte esto, he esperado tanto tiempo… Siempre me has gustado.

—Na… Naruto, tú también me has gustado desde el día en que te conocí. — Hinata dijo entre dientes.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué tonto soy ... - Naruto se echó a reír a carcajadas. - Venga vamos a decir todo el mundo.

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano Naruto se resbalo y cayeron justos al agua, ahí se dieron su primer beso.


End file.
